


Blessed Be

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco's nostalgic Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed Be

**Title:** Blessed Be  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry and Draco's nostalgic Christmas.  
 **Word Count:** 165  
 **Genre:** General  
 **Warnings:** Mild angst  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Wreath.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Blessed Be

~

Harry placed the first wreath on his mother’s gravestone, stepping back before laying the other on his father’s. “It’s Christmas again,” he whispered. “And I miss you.”

Sliding his hands into his coat pocket, he smiled. “Things are good. As you probably know, I’m still with Draco.” Glancing over to where Draco was standing, holding another couple of wreaths, he sighed. “He lost his parents last year, but it’s brought us closer.”

After speaking for a few more minutes, he said, “I have to go now. I promised Draco we’d place wreaths on his parents’ graves before we go home to have our Christmas. I love you.”

He walked away, and upon reaching Draco, they embraced and Disapparated. Just then, a shaft of light came through the trees, illuminating the two snow-covered graves. In the beam, two transparent figures could be seen, hands linked, proud smiles on their faces. Had anyone been there to listen they might have heard, echoing through the trees, “Blessed be.”

~


End file.
